STRUCTURE OF IODINE ISOTOPES
By Prof. Lefteris Kaliambos (Natural Philosopher in New Energy) ( September 2014) Historically the discovery of the assumed uncharged neutron (1932) along with the invalid relativity (EXPERIMENTS REJECT RELATIVITY) led to the abandonment of the well-established electromagnetic laws, in favour of various contradicting nuclear theories, which could not lead to the nuclear structure. Under this physics crisis and using the charged UP and DOWN quarks , discovered by Gell-Mann and Zweig, I published my paper “Nuclear structure is governed by the fundamental laws of electromagnetism ” (2003), which led to my discovery of the new structure of protons and neutrons given by proton = + 5d + 4u = 288 quarks = mass of 1836.15 electrons neutron = + 4u + 8d = 288 quarks = mass of 1838.68 electrons The paper was also presented at a nuclear conference held at NCSR "Demokritos" (2002). In fact, one can see the 9 charged quarks in proton and the 12 ones in neutron able to give the charge distributions in nucleons for revealing the strong electromagnetic force for the nuclear binding in the correct nuclear structure by applying the laws of electromagnetism. You can see my papers of nuclear structure in my FUNDAMENTAL PHYSICS CONCEPTS . Note that according to my discovery of the LAW OF ENERGY AND MASS the mass defect in the nuclear structure is due to the photon mass of the emitting dipolic photon presented at the international conference "Frontiers of fundamental physics" (1993) organised by the natural philosophers M. Barone and F. Selleri , who gave me an award including a disc of the atomic philosopher Democritus. Nevertheless today many physicist continue to apply not the well-established laws but the various fallacious nuclear structure models which lead to complications. There are 37 known isotopes of iodine (I) from I-108 to I-144, but only one, I-127, is stable. Iodine is thus a monoisotopic element. Its longest-lived radioactive isotope, I-129, has a half-life of 15.7 million years, which is far too short for it to exist as a primordial nuclide. Cosmogenic sources of I-129 produce very tiny quantities of it that are too small to affect atomic weight measurements; iodine is thus also a mononuclidic element—one that is found in nature only as a single nuclide. Most I-129 derived radioactivity on Earth is man-made: an unwanted long-lived byproduct of early nuclear tests and nuclear fission accidents. All other iodine radioisotopes have half-lives less than 60 days, and four of these are used as tracers and therapeutic agents in medicine. These are I-123, I-124, I-125, and I-131. All industrial production of radioactive iodine isotopes involves these four useful radionuclides. STRUCTURE OF I-109, I-111, I-113, I-115, I-117, I-119, I-121, I-123, I-125, AND I-127 WITH S = +5/2 For understanding the structure of this group with odd number of extra neutrons you must read my STRUCTURE OF I-127 . After a careful analysis we found that the structure of them is based on the structure of the first, I-109 with S = +5/2. In the presence of extra neutrons with opposite spins more than the one of I-109 we get the structures of the above unstable nuclides from I-109 to I-125. For example the I-125 with S = +5/2 has 16 more extra neutrons of opposite spins than the one extra neutron of I-109 with S = +5/2. These extra neutrons make two bonds per neutron but the no high symmetry under the small number of extra neutrons cannot give enough binding energies to pn bonds for overcoming the pp and nn repulsions. However in the structure of the stable I-127 with S = +5/2, based on the same I-109 with S = +5/2, the greater number of extra neutrons can give enough binding energies to pn bonds for overcoming the repulsions. STRUCTURE OF I-129, I-131, I-133, I-135, I-137, I-139, I-141, AND I-143 WITH S = +7/2 Similarly the above unstable nuclides are based on the same structure of I-109 with S = +5/2. For example the I-129 with S = +7/2 has two more extra neutrons of positive spins than the one extra neutron of I-109 and 18 extra neutrons of opposite spins giving S = 0. That is S = +5/2 + 2(+1/2) + 0 = +7/2 However the two more extra neutrons than those of the stable I-127 (in the absence of blank positions) make single bonds leading to the decay.Similarly in the unstable nuclides from I-131 to I-143 the more extra neutrons than those of the stable I-127 make single bonds leading to the decay. ' ' STRUCTURE OF I-108, I-110, I-112, I-114, I-122, I-128, I-130, I-132, AND I-134 ''' In the presence of the above even number of extra neutrons we see that the structure of the above unstable nuclides is based on the structure of I-106 with S = +2 . ( See the diagram of my STRUCTURE OF I-127). For example the I-108 with S = +1 based on I-106 with S = +2 has two extra neutrons of negative spins. That is S = +2 + 2(-1/2) = +1 Note that in this group we cannot observe stable nuclides because the I-106 with S = +2 breaks the symmetry. '''STRUCTURE OF I-118, I-120, I-124, I-126, I-136, I-138, I-140, I-142 AND I-144 In this group of unstable nuclides which have even number of extra neutrons but with negative spins we conclude that they are based on a similar structure of I-106 having S = -2, because in the presence of such an even number of extra neurons all nucleons of the I-106 with 53 protons and 53 neutrons change their spins giving S = -2. For example the I-140 with S = -3 has two extra neutrons of negative spins and 32 extra neutrons of opposite spins giving S = 0. That is S = -2 + 2(-1/2) = -3 Note that this group cannot have any stable nuclide because the I-106 with S = -2, like the I-106 with S =+2 , breaks the symmetry. Category:Fundamental physics concepts